


Before they were villains

by Birdie_Mikaelson



Series: Kristine Freya-Elinor Mikaelson [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Original Work, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), three little pigs - Fandom
Genre: Bill is Caroline’s dad, F/F, F/M, Klaus had a daughter before Hope, Klaus is married to Merida, Kristine is a tribrid, Kristine is friends with villains, M/M, Malia is Bonnie’s auntie, Other, Rikki is Davina’s mum, all the story come together, kristine is Klaus and Merida’s daughter, multiple story in one, selkie (Scottish mermaid), she is part werewolf, vampire, villains tell their back story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Mikaelson/pseuds/Birdie_Mikaelson
Summary: The daughter of a Klaus Mikaelson and Princess Merida. Looks like a sixteen year old girl but in reality she is a little over 900 years old. In the first book she will introduce her friends the villains of the story.I only own Kristine, Rikki, Bill, Malia and any of the thing that I made up. I might accidentally take stuff form things that already exist so sorry.I am not one with spell or with the punctuation.





	1. Bill Forbes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some info about Bill aka the Big Bad Wolf.

 

 **Bill** **Apollo** **Forbes**  

**Born**

  * 1589 July the 3rd. Scotland, Age 22/437



**Status**

  * Alive



**Title(** **s)**

  * Alpha, werewolf king, most powerful werewolf (his pack, enemies, people who know their history)
  * Father (Caroline, Atlas, Axel)
  * Daddy (Caroline)
  * Dad (Atlas)
  * Papa (Axel)
  * Wolfie, Billy (Kristine, Rikki, Malia, Hades)



**Species**

  * Evolved werewolf



**Gender**

  * Male



**Hobbies:**

  * Dinking
  * Spending time with family



  **Problems** :

  * Depression
  * Low-self esteem
  * Survivor guilt



 

 **Family** **Members**

  * Elizabeth Forbes (wife)
  * Caroline Forbes (daughter)
  * Atlas Forbes (son)
  * Axel Forbes (son) 
  * Gerald Forbes (father)
  * Margaret Forbes (mother)
  * Charlie Forbes (big brother)
  * Percy Forbes (little brother)



 

 **Supernatural** **information**

**Powers:**

  * Shapeshifting - full shift when he turns in to a giant wolf (not like twilight). Half shift when he’s eyes turn blood red and he grows claws and fangs.
  * Super strength - his strength match’s an original vampire and when it is the full moon or he is really in intense feelings he is twice as strong.
  * Super speed - he is as fast as the originals with quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance.the full moon increase his speed and in his wolf form he is even faster.
  * Super senses - he has extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch.
  * Super durability - he can take more damage than vampires and regular werewolves, he can even take more damage than a evolved werewolf can.
  * Enhanced healing - he can heals rapidly if he gets injured.
  * Alpha command - when he uses the alpha command or his alpha voice unless you’re he’s mate, kids or family you are forced to do as you are told even if you are an alpha.
  * Night vision - if he flashes his alpha eyes you can see in the dark.
  * Memory Transference - he can manipulate any spices memories, he can also see, take or give memories.
  * Mind linked - he can speak to his pack throughout his thoughts, he can also feel their emotions. He can communicate with his family and friends in a separate mind link that is just for people that he cares about.
  * Mind block - he can block out his pack, but still hear them. It is more difficult to block out people he has a deep connection with like his mate, kids and friends.
  * Pain Transference - when a living creature is in pain he can take away that pain by touching the person.
  * Immortal - Bill, his mate and his family are immortal and stop ageing at 22 but Bills kids will stop ageing at 16



**Weakness:**

  * Decapitation and Heart extraction - in a coma for two days to five
  * Blood loss and broken neck - passed out for an hour to a day
  * Mistletoe -he like when a human has allergies
  * Wolfsbane - cause hallucinations and passes out for a hour 
  * Drugged - if he was to consumes a natural drug it makes his wolf weak and he will heal slower, this lasts for one hour and thirty minutes
  * Stygian iron Dagger - if he is stabbed directly in the heart he will die. This is the only why he can die and there are only two in existence.



 

 **Significant** **kills**

  * Four Bauerschwein (pig creatures)
  * Vampires over 100
  * Werewolf over 50
  * Five Evolved werewolf
  * Fifteen Human



 

 **Physical** **appearance**

**Height**

  * 6’0 (feet)
  * 1.83 (meters)



**Hair** **colour**

  * Light brown



  **Eye** **colour**

  * Amber 



**Played** **by**

  * Nathan Parsons



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Bill Forbes cause I can’t be fuck actually screwing up the story line of tvd so I’m gonna completely change it kind of.


	2. Meet Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill tells us a little about himself. Some of the other villains rock up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key: B=Me , K=Kristine, W=Bill, H=Hades, Q=Rikki, M=Malia  
> They are texting each other in a group chat  
> This makes it easier to write

 

'Readers this is Bill or wolfie but only me and Birdie can call him that, would you like to say hi and tell them a little about yourself wolfie?' **K**

 

'Not really but I know if I don't then Dee would find a way to write me out of the book or just  skip my story so I'll do it if I have to.'  **W**

 

'Thats true and I'd be very angry with you and so would Krissy so get to the introductions already and stop calling me Dee douche.' **B**

 

'1 to bad I'm still gonna call you Dee, 2 don't call me a douche and lastly I got nothin. Hi I'm Bill better now as the big bad wolf. Don't worry I won't eat cha ima vegetarian, I know shocker note the sarcasm.' **W**

 

'We've been through this your not a vegetarian you just don't eat people, you bloody moron' **K**

 

'Yah yah what every you say Kris. So back to me, I have a great family Beautiful wife who's a witch, three great hybrid kids two boys, one girl there triples actually. I'm a werewolf obviously but I'm different then any normal werewolf I'm an alpha of an evolved werewolf pack called silver moon, this means that I'm a lot better then any normal wolf. Is that enough information your royal bitchyness?' **W**

‘Also before I met my wife my bother were killed'

 

'I think that enough, what about you Dee?' **K**

 

'It's enough until the readers read his story and what have I said about you people calling me Dee I don't fucking like it you bitches, also wolfie if your gonna call me royalty don't forget that I'm a fucking Queen like Rik?' **B**

 

'I’m so sorry Queen of bitches' **W**

 

'Oh will you shut the fuck up Billy.' **B**

 

'No need for that kind of language Dee' **H**

 

'WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!? Also she really don't give a shit about language.' **W**

 

'I'm hades you moron you know me, we're friends you fucking idiot.' **H**

 

'Your not even meant to be hear its not your turn to be introduced yet so fuck off.' **B**

 

'This is getting out of hand Hads you better go.' **K**

 

'I fell the love K.M, feeling the love. Bye bye' **H**

 

'Well now that that shits over and done with I'm gonna get some sleep, night.' **W**

 

'Night douche.' **B**

 

'Nighty night.' **K**

 

'Why am I being mention I'm meant to be that last one you introducied your all retards' **Q**

 

'Please go to sleep queenie' **K**

 

'Find princess night' **Q**

'Night guys thank for including me in the conversation'  **M**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ther will be five to ten characters about the big bad wolf.


	3. Bill tells you stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the proper story started when the bold ends. Also sorry this is just a shot chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a dope and completely changed the point of view and the tense but to bad half way though the story so sorry.

_**You all now the story of the three little pigs right there was a big bad wolf that tried to eat them, then blah blah blah a lot of things happened, but it took many years for this ‘story’ if you would call it that to happen. The ‘big bad wolf’ of in all of the stories is me, and trust me when I say I had a good reason to do the things I did to that pig.** _

__

_**My name is Bill well actually it William but what ever before all of this shit it was any way but now you all know me as ‘The Big Bad Wolf’, cause I’m so scary.Once upon a time I was the nicest werewolf especially for alpha standers and I had two brothers no thanks to that pigs I lost my brothers, my best friends and my pack.My brothers names were Charlie and Percy, Percy was the youngest then it was Charlie and me, they were my beats and it made our bond even stronger which made our bond even stronger.** _

__

_**So you may all think you know the story of the three little pigs but I’m gonna let you in on a little secret your dead wrong. First things first I successfully killed those wankers. Secondly deserved they every single thing they got it’s not like I just decide one dad that I kill would kill four Bauerschwein. I had to now I know what your thinking that I’m full of shit but they scumbags needed to die trust me at the end of the story you’ll believe me.** _

 

When I was nineteen my parents kicked me Charlie and Percy out of the house and left us to fend for our selfs but it was okey because we had each other and it helped our pack bond grow. We build a great big house with seventeen bedroom and three lounge rooms and a massive dinning room for when we found our mates and had kids or our pack grew. After six months we had started a farming Business with crops and cattle and everything thing was going great. Next month was going to be Charlie’s twenty-second which was really important for our species of werewolves. So we were going to invite all of the people we were working for and hopefully it would be a great birthday.

 

When a werewolf in my culture turns twenty two it’s kind of like a coming of age thing, by that I mean the get their full powers and stop ageing but the ageing thing only happens if they want to. Oh yeah and after twenty two it is a lot easier to find our mates because our sense of smell get five times better and our mate if a lot easier to sniff out. Which is why I love bing a werewolf cause it make finding me mate so much easier and it’s even better cause when I turn 22 I’ll get my full alpha powers. The only bummer is that if my emotions get really intense they screw with my sense and especially if it negative one. Also me and my brothers all have one of the same names one our wrist so it’s kind of confusing but let’s just hope that either we all have the same enemy or it’s just three different people.

 

All of the people were meant to come to our house (read mansion) at 7:30 for dinner and they were meant to stay four at the lest five hour but they could leave when ever they saw fit. So at seven all of the brother were dressed to impress in slacks and suit shirts one in black, one in navy and one in moron. When it was seven twenty nine Charlie was at the door ready to greet the guests as a good host would be.

 

At exactly 7:30 the door bell rang and Charlie opened the door the greet the first guest of the night and there were many. All of the guests had arrived by 8:30 so they all just relaxing, eat food and drank wine or scotch. The night was going well for all of them Charlie was a little sad he hadn’t found his mate but it was ok because he had as many years as he wanted.

 

 


End file.
